Half Blood : Change The World
by Papa Haise The Centipede
Summary: Aku siapa? Siapa aku? Apa tujuanku hidup? Apa gunanya aku dilahirkan? Apa yang menyebabkanku menjadi seperti ini? Entahlah mungkin memang waktunya untuk memilih satu diantara dua kubu. Manusia atau Ghoul yang harus aku pililh? Karena bagaimana'pun aku bisa menjadi keduanya. Warning : Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer's : Naruto &amp; Tokyo Ghoul, Bukan punya saya.

Rate : K+(semi M)

Genre : Adventure, Mystery, Etc.

Warning : Gore, Death Char, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Abal-abal, Violence, Etc~.

Sumary : Ghoul adalah sebuah species makhluk hidup yang memiliki (hampir) 100% keidentikan dengan manusia, namun yang membedakan keduanya adalah; jika Manusia memakan hewan ternak, tumbuhan, dan bahan-bahan makanan lain sebagai sumber energi, karbohidrat, protein dan kalsiun. Ghoul tidak bisa memenuhi gizinya bahakan berujung kematian jika mereka mengkonsumsi makanan yang manusia konsumsi. Itu karena mereka, Ghoul. hanya memakan satu jenis makanan dari berjuta-juta makanan yang dapat dikonsumsi manusia yang ada di dunia ini. yaitu... MANUSIA.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-[[Prolog]]-

.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

"Hmmm, aroma yang sangat mengoda dari seorang manusia yang memikiki mata unik sepertimu!" ucap seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang berjalan mendekati seorang remaja berambut pirang. Pemuda itu memiliki warna mata berbeda. mata kanan berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengitari pupil hitam kecil sebagai sentralnya, dan mata kiri yang berwarna biru cerah seindah samudra.

"Ara, bukankah mata Paman juga unik?" jawab pemuda itu sembari tersenyum polos. Tentunya itu membuat pria bertubuh kekar itu sangat jengkel, karena 'binatang ternak' yang akan menjadi menu makan malam utamanya, seolah-olah mengejeknya.

"Cih, kau banyak bicara juga ternyata bocah! tapi tak apa karena sebentar lagi aku akan MEMAKAN MU!"

Bettz!

Crash!

"Ba-bagaimana mu-mungkin?" Mata pria itu membelalak lebar saat ia melihat tanganya sendiri tergeletak di atas lantai, sedangkan dirinya masih berdiri tegak dengan 'Kagune' berbentuk ekor yang masih aktif ditubuhnya.

"Mah, mah... inilah yang aku tidak suka dari Ghoul! menganggap manusia sebagai binatang ternak yang dihina lalu dimakan!" balas pemuda pirang itu yang kini berjarak dua meter, dari pria kekar yang telah kehilangan tangan kanannya.

"Bangsat! Siapa kau sebenarnya!"

"Aku?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, sebelum melanjutkan. " Ah, perkenalkan aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dan seorang malaikat maut untuk Ghoul rendah sepertimu!"

Whoosh!

Aura merah kehitaman menyembur dari balik tulang ekor pemuda Uzumaki itu, diiringi safire birunya yang menjadi hitam dengan pupil bulat kecil berwarna merah.

"ka-kau? Ti-tidak mungkin! Ka-kau adalah si ma-"

Crash!

Belum sempat pria kekar itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. ia harus bungkam karena kepalanya telah terputus dari tempat yang semestinya. Darah segar menghambur deras dari tubuh yang kehilangan pusat kontrolnya, menggenangi lantai tempat kejadian tersebut. "Haah, membosankan lebih baik aku pergi ke Anteiku untuk minum kopi." ucap pemuda itu santai seakan beberapa menit yang lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan kemudian pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu melenggang pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Dreettt!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah benda bergetar dari balik saku celananya. Memasukan lengannya ke saku celana kiri, pemuda blonde itu mengambil sebuah smart phone berwarna hitam dari sakunya. "Moshi moshi, Yoshmiura jii-san ada apa?"

'Naruto-kun, bisakah kau datang ke Anteiku sekarang juga?' ucap lawan bicara pemuda itu yang bernama Yoshimura.

"Hn, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku segera kesana" balas Naruto. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya pemuda itu memutus telewicaranya.

.

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXX SCAN BREAK XXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

[Anteiku]

Anteiku, adalah sebuh kedai kopi yang terletak di distrik 11 kota tokyo. café yang selalu ramai didatangi pengunjung untuk menikmati kopi atau sekedar berkumpul, dan bercengkrama dengan sanak saudara itu adalah tempat yang nyaman. Namun dibalik semua itu ada satu fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh para pelanggan, khususnya manusia; yaitu pemilik sekaligus menejer dan semua pegawai di kedai kopi itu adalah Ghoul dan juga kedai kopi itu dijadikan tempat berkumpulnya Ghoul distrik 11 untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka.

Kring!

"Selamat datang!" ucap serempak seluruh pegawai Anteiku saat suara lonceng kecil yang terletak di atas pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam café.

"Wah~ ramai sekali hari ini." ucap sebuah suara ceria dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang di tempat tersebut. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana jhean panjang berwarna hitam, dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Berambut panjang setengkuk berwarna kuning cerah dengan gaya poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"wah~ Naruto-kun, sudah lama kau tidak datang kemari." ucap sebuah suara serak namum berwibawa. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke kiri dan ia menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Berasal dari seorang pria tengah baya berambut putih dengan senyum hangat yang terpatri wajah tuanya.

"hehehe,begitulah Yoshimura jii-san, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang membuatku sangat sibuk." jawab Naruto sembari menggruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahahaha, baiklah kalau begitu silahkan duduk Naruto dan seperti biasakah?" lanjut Yoshimura selaku menejer dan pemilik kedai kopi Anteiku.

"Ha'i, Moccacino tanpa creamer dengan eksta kopi" kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja yang terletak dekat jendela. Yoshimura adalah seorang pria tengah baya dengan rambut putih -uban- yang menandakan pria itu telah memasuki masa senjanya. Berbica tentang Yoshimura dia adalah pemilik sekaligus menejer dari Anteiku café.

Seorang ghoul yang telah berhenti membunuh manusia untuk dimakan, karena pria tengah baya itu menyukai manusia bukan dalam artian untuk pemuas rasa laparnya, namun dalam artian berbeda. Juga dia(Yoshimura) menerapkan sistem membagi makanan kepada sesama Ghoul yang belum mampu atau tidak maupu untuk berburu 'mangsa' contohnya para pegawai Anteiku, mereka memuaskan hasrat sebagai seorang ghoul dengan menyantap mayat, korban bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

"Silahkan kopinya" ucap seorang pemuda berumur sebaya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam dengan gaya biasa. juga penutup mata berwarna putih yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Arigatou, apakah kamu pegai baru di sini?" Naruto yang telah cukup lama menjadi pelanggan di kedai kopi tersebut, menanyakan pertanyaan wajar saat ini kali pertamanya melihat pemuda yang menyajikan kopi kepada dirinya.

"Ya, anda benar Naruto-san"

"Ah, cukup pangil saja Naruto karena aku sudah sangat sering mampir kesini jadi... Kau boleh mamangilku cukup dengan nama kecilku saja." tukas Naruto sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ba-baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Kaneki, Ken Kaneki" balas pemuda bernama Kaneki tersebut, sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

'jadi dia orangnya yang Yoshimura jii-san katakan? Ah omoshiro.' batin bocah Uzumaki tersebut. Jujur saja ia telah mendapat kabar dari sang menejer Anteiku, bahwa teman perempuannya yang bernama Rize telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Namun akibat kecelakaan tersebut pemuda bernama Kaneki itu kini menjadi Ghoul, karena mendapat donor organ tubuh dari Rize.

Naruto berfikir, ini sungguh sebuah ironi. Kamishiro Rize yang notabenenya adalah seorang Ghoul S Class mati karena sebuah kecelakaan, saat hendak memakan pemuda bernama Kaneki itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sekarang pemuda itu menjadi Manusia setengah Ghoul. Hmm... Ironi ironi.

"Naruto. Menejer memangilmu keruangannya"  
terhenyak. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto rasakan saat ia sedang asyik dalam lamunannya sebuah suara feminim agak err... Tsunder, membawa dirinya ke alam nyata.

"Ha'i, ha'i Touka-chan" jawab Naruto 'bungah' kepada seorang gadis bernama Touka. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek sebahu berwarna biru keunguan dengan poni agak panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya.

"Gezz... Jangan pangil aku dengan suffix itu Baka kiroii!" namun Naruto hanya terkekeh geli tanpa membalas ucapan pedas dari gadis tersebut. Dan melenggang pergi ke ruangan menejer melalui pintu yang berada di samping meja kasir. Sedangkan Kaneki. pemuda yang baru genap dua hari bergabung dengan Anteiku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk menyaksikan 'keakraban' pemuda kuning dan gadis burung tersebut.

"Touka-chan, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Touka membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kaneki yang kini berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Apa Naruto-san juga seorang Ghoul?" bisik pemuda tersebut, agar sebisa mungkin pertanyaanya tidak terdengar oleh para pelanggan lain, utamanya Manusia.

"Entahlah... Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada si Baka Kiroii." jawab Datar namun Kaneki dapat merasakan sebuah kekesalan dari ucapan gadis tersebut.

.

XXXXXXXX SCAN BREAK XXXXXXXX

.

"Jadi benar, ini eksperimen 'orang itu' lagi?" nada datar namun mengandung kebencian terlantun dari bibir tipis pemuda Uzumaki itu. Saat ini dirinya tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna brown yang berada di dalam ruangan Manejer.

"Ya, menurut informasi dari mata-mata yang kita punya, kejadian ini memang ulah orang itu." jawab seorang pria tengah baya bernama Yoshimura. Pria itu duduk santai di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto sembari menyesap kopi hitamnya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Kuso! Seharusnya aku membunuh orang itu sejak awal!"

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun. Meski kau dapat membunuhnya pada waktu itu, tetapi Saat itu pula kau tak'kan bisa keluar dengan selamat, karena Tatara dan para anak buahnya telah birsiap menyergapmu." Uzumaki muda itu menghela nafas berat, mencoba untuk membuang emosi dalam hatinya bersama dengan karbondioksida yang ia buang dari hidungnya.

"Arigatou, kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak ada... Pasti aku sudah mati di tangan si mata satu." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Melihat Arloji putih ditangan kirinya yang menunjukan pukul 5 petang pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Mata kiri berwarna biru seindah lautan hangat itu berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil merah bulat yang menakutkan, dan menatap tajam Yoshimura.

"Tetapi... Lain kali aku pasti akan membunuh si mata satu dan membalaskan dendam Rize-chan dengan tanganku sendiri." dan dengan itu pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut hilang bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Sang menejer Anteiku yang sangat mengerti sifat dari Naruto, hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat "Andai saja kau, masih ada di sini pasti pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menjadi pendendam seperti sekarang..."

"Bukankah begitu... Kurama?"

.

.

To Be Continue...

Halo... Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Author fendom crossever HSDxD yang paling gaje. Ok saya membuat fic baru(lagi) padahal semua fic saya belum ada yang tamat alias ongoing :D maaf karena ini masih prolog jadi wordnya masih pendek.

Bila ada kesalahan dalam bahasa, tulisan ataupun gremer tolong beritahu saya atau mungkin ada yang mau usul dan saran? Intinya lemparkan saja pada kotak review yang berada di bawah ini!. :D

Review? Come to Onii-chan! xD

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	2. One-Eyed Fox

Disclimer's : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto. &amp; Tokyo Ghoul - Sui Ishida (mangaka yang suka ngetroll)

Rate : T+(semi M)

Genre : Adventure, Mystery, Blood, Horor, Tragedy, Etc.

Warning : Gore, Death Char, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Abal-abal, Violence, (plot mengikuti Manga dengan berbagai bumbu AU), Etc~.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
-[[ One Eyed-Fox ]]-

.

.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

.

2 tahun yang lalu...

Oprasi Gabungan CCG di Bangsal 4...

"Sinohara-saaan!" Seorang Investigator berteriak lantang, memberi peringatan kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai investigator kelas spesial bernama Shinohara. Pria itu memalingkan tubuhnya cepat, direksi pandangannya menangkap sesosok objek bayangan yang melaju ke arahnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Trank!

Dentuman Kagune dan Quique terdengar nyaring menyebar keseluruh penjuru atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang diyakini sebagai sarang dari sebuah organisasi Ghoul SS-Rank keatas. "Apa itu" sesungguhnya baru saja kejadian dentuman itu terjadi namun objek pelaku penyerangan itu telah hilang dari pandangan mata, membuat para investigator terheran-heran dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Semuanya... Mundur!" Sinohara, berteriak lantang! Memerintahkan para anak buahnya untuk mundur menjauhi dari posisinya saat ini. "Tunjukan sosokmu!"

Tap!

Baru saja sang Investigator kelas spesial itu berkata demikian, dari arah depan telah berdiri sosok berjubah hitam dengan hody yang menutupi kepalanya, plus topeng hitam berbentuk Hollow yang menutupi wajah sosok tersebut. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan, merpati?" Sosok berjubah itu menggerakan kepalannya ke kiri dan kanan hingga terdengar suara patah pada lehernya. "Bukankah tidak sopan? Bertamu pada seseorang tanpa mengucapkan salam?"

"Cih, apakah aku harus memakai tatakrama kepada Ghoul sepertimu?" Sinohara memasang kuda-kuda, sembari meletakan Quinque berbentuk Zanbatou besar miliknya tepat kearah sosok tersebut. [Oniyamada 1] Quinque berbentuk zanbatou besar milik Shinohara sang Investigator kelas spesial adalah Quinque yang memiliki kekerasan dan ketajaman kelas top. Quinque itu diciptakan dari Kagune tipe Ukaku milik seorang Ghoul SS-Rank yang diidentifikasi sebagai pegulat maut dengan julukan Oniyamada. Ghoul ganas yang telah menelan jiwa teman-teman satu angkatan sang Investigator kelas spesial, Sihohara.

"Jangan harap itu terjadi!" Sinohara menggunakan Oniyamada untuk menebas sosok Ghoul di hadapannya, akan tetapi Ghoul misterius itu dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan mudah. Memutar tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan yang menjadi tumpuan pada lantai Ghoul itu menendang keras Sinohara dengan kaki kirinya. Akan tetapi dengan reflek yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi milik sang investigator kelas spesial, Sinohara dapat menahan tendangan kuat itu dengan mendatarkan Quinque miliknya tepat waktu.

"Jadi benar ya, rumor yang beredar? Investigator kelas spesial memang para monstrer! Bahkan dengan tendanganku yang sudah 60% kau masih bisa menahannya. " Seringai bengis terpatri di bibir sosok Ghoul misterius tersebut walaupun tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya karena memang wajah Ghoul itu tertutup topeng miliknya. "Tapi sayang... Aku harus membunuh kalian sebelum Arima tiba di sini."

Ghoul itu kembali melesat dalam kecepatan kasat mata, mencoba mendaratkan pukulan kuat pada rahang sang Investigator. "ukh..." Sinohara terpental ke belakang, menabrak pembatas atap gedung hingga retak. "untung saja aku telah mengaktifkan [Arata] tepat waktu."

"wah, wah... ini sebuah kehormatan bagiku! Bisa melihat orang sekelas anda sampai menggunakan armor [Arata]" Ghoul itu membuka hody yang menutupi kepalanya. Surai kuning emas terlihat sangat mencolok. karena topeng dan jubah Ghoul itu yang berwarna hitam pekat. Ditambah mata hitam berpupil merah menyala dari lubang sebelah kiri topeng Ghoul tersebut. "Akan tetapi... inilah yang aku benci dari kalian! kalian yang memburu dan membunuh kami! tetapi kalian pula yang dengan seenaknya saja menggunakan organ tubuh kami untuk dijadikan senjata!"

Bwosh...

Rc call menyembur dari balik tubuh Ghoul itu mengambil bentuk sebuah ekor lentur yang melambai-lambai. Akan tetapi Sinohara tahu bahwa Kagune bertipe Rinkaku itu sangatlah tajam dan berbahaya.

Syuut!

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Kagune merah menyala itu berbentur nyaring dengan Quinque Oni Yamada, menciptakan percikan-percikan bunga api layaknya logam yang saling berbenturan. Suara dentuman makin menjadi-jadi dalam setiap detik diiringi tempo serangan Ghoul misterius itu yang semakin padat.

Buakh!

"Guh" Sinohara terpental jauh ke belakang. Dirinya tak mampu memblokir kibasan Kagune milik ghoul misterius itu, yang tiba-tiba saja telah mengganda menjadi tiga. "Sial... Tipe Rinkaku memang merepotkan." Shinohara kembali berdiri, melirik kiri dan kanan pada bagian tubuhnya untuk mengetahui luka yang ia terima, namun tampaknya armor [Arata] memang sangat kuat karena Shinohara bisa berdiri tanpa luka sama sekali.

"Sugoi~ Kau memang MONSTER! Sampai-sampai seluruh seranganku tak berpengaruh terhadapmu Shinohara-san." Ghoul itu berbicara dengan nada ceria namun Shinohara tahu! Bahwa nada ceria itu adalah sebuah isyarat dimana musuh di depannya tersebut akan benar-benar serius. Mulai dari sekarang.

"Tapi walaupun begitu..." Ghoul itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Aku harus menyingkirkanmu, karena kau akan menjadi penghalang yang merepotkan selain Arima di kemudian hari."

Bzztttt... Bzzzttttt... Bzzzzttttt...

Percikan listrik terpancar dari tubuh Ghoul tersebut secara samar-samar, diiringi Semburan RC sell yang menyembur dari punggungnya. Mata bulat sang Investigator membulat sempurna. Ini adalah hal yang tak seharusnya terjadi, karena tidak mungkin seorang Ghoul bertipe Rinkaku tiba-tiba memiliki Kagune tipe Ukaku.

Hanya satu...

Ya, Shinohara tahu hanya satu kemungkinan dan itupun sangat jarang terjadi, dimana seorang Ghoul memiliki dua jenis Kagune... Bukan! Bukan dua jenis kagune tapi bentuk spesial yang terdiri dari dua jenis kagune. Dalam fase ini Ghoul itu telah mencapai sebuah tingkatan paling berbahaya untuk CCG dan paling tinggi untuk Ghoul tersebut, walau'pun nyatanya Ghoul itu masih dalam tahapan setengang.

Tingkatan itu adalah...

"Half Kakuja..."

Groaarrrrrrrrr!

Kini... Tak ada lagi Ghoul berjubah hitam, Tak ada lagi Ghoul tipe Rinkaku, tak ada lagi Ghoul bertopeng Hollow. Yang ada hanyalah sesosok makhluk berbentuk binatang buas. Topeng rubah merah dari kagune yang hanya memiliki satu mata pada dahinya, Lima ekor kagune melambai-lambai diterpa kencangnya angin malam, sepasang telapak tangan besar yang terlapis cakar-cakar tajam merah mengkilat, urat-urat dari RC sell yang membungkus sebagian lengan menyambung dari punggung dan separuh tubuh yang terlapisi susunan tulang tak wajar.

"Ini adalah waktunya untuk mati..." Ghoul Kakuja rubah itu menyeringai bengis diiringi gerakan kanan-kiri pada lehernya hingga terdengar suara patahan."Iya kan!?"

Flash!

Ghoul dalam Kakuja mode adalah Ghoul paling berbahaya! Melebihi Ghoul SS-Rank yang notabenenya adalah level tertinggi pada binggo book CCG. Ghoul berupa mengerikan berwujud semi-monster. Dalam beberapa kasus... Shinohara pernah satu kali melawan Ghoul dalam mode ini, tapi... Itu dulu! Saat dirinya masih muda, saat dirinya masih bersama para sahabat kepercayaanya.

Kakuja...

Hanya hal itu yang mampu mengingatkan semua kenangan itu. Dimana teman-teman dan partnernya mati dalam hitungan detik. Dimana dirinya kehilangan seorang sahabat tercinta, sahabat yang mengerti dirinya lebih dari siapa pun dan sahabat yang telah mengisi lubang pada hatinya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Sinohara menerjang [Oni Yamada 1] berdenyut ganas dalam genggamannya. Kagune pedang bergesek dengan Quinque pedang! Percikan bunga api bertebaran di sana-sini. Serang bertahan, serang bertahan menjadi ajang De Javu pada pertarungan tersebut.

Bzzttt bzzttt

Blaaaar!

Ghoul itu melompat ke belakang, menghindari gelombang listrik yang di tembakan oleh pria tampan berambut putih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arima Kisou. Seorang Special Class berjulukan Grim Reaper dari CCG.

"Penyidik kelas spesial Arima." Sinohara bersyukur akhirnya Arima datang membantunya. Jujur saja... Dengan [Arata proto] yang masih dalam tahap penelitian, dirinya tidak mungkin mampu melawan Half-Kakuja seorang diri.

"Arima akhirnya kau datang juga." Ghoul itu menyeringai bengis! Kelima ekornya menghunus buas ke arah sang Grim Reaper. Tak lupa pula dengan sepasang Kagune Ukaku yang telah mengambil bentuk sempurna Tripel Blade.

"Aku ingat dengan kagune itu apakah kau adalah adik dari Kurama?"

"Arima... Aku akan memaksamu untuk menebus seluruh dosamu!" Ghoul itu menerjang begitu pula dengan Arima yang mengikuti tindakan sang lawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue. . . . . .

Halo ini El (/'-')/ sudah cukup lama ya? Fic ini tidak di update? Ah maaf soal itu dan sebenarnya ini juga bukan update chapter 2 karena ini bisa di sebut chapter 1,5 yang tujuanya untuk membuat sedikit clue huahahaha.

Ok thanks sudah membaca fic gaje ini!

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


	3. Hubungan

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" Sinohara menerjang [Oni Yamada 1] berdenyut ganas dalam genggamannya. Kagune pedang bergesek dengan Quinque pedang! Percikan bunga api bertebaran di sana-sini. Serang-bertahan, serang-bertahan, menjadi ajang Deja Vu pada pertarungan tersebut.

Bzzttt bzzttt

Blaaaar!

Ghoul itu melompat ke belakang, menghindari gelombang listrik yang di tembakan oleh pria tampan berambut putih yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arima Kisou. Seorang Special Class berjulukan Grim Reaper dari CCG.

"Penyidik kelas spesial Arima." Sinohara bersyukur akhirnya Arima datang membantunya. Jujur saja... Dengan [Arata proto] yang masih dalam tahap penelitian, dirinya tidak mungkin mampu melawan Half-Kakuja seorang diri.

"Arima akhirnya kau datang juga." Ghoul itu menyeringai bengis! Kelima Kagune Rinkakunya menghunus buas ke arah sang Grim Reaper. Tak lupa pula dengan sepasang Kagune Ukaku yang telah mengambil bentuk sempurna Tripel Blade.

"Aku ingat dengan kagune itu. Apakah kau... Adik Kurama?"

"Ck! Aku akan memaksamu untuk menebus seluruh dosamu!" Ghoul itu menerjang begitu pula dengan Arima yang mengikuti tindakan sang  
lawan.

Half Blood : Change The World

Disclimer's : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto. &amp; Tokyo Ghoul - Sui Ishida (mangaka yang suka ngetroll)

Rate : T+(semi M)

Genre : Adventure, Mystery, Blood, Horor, Tragedy, Etc.

Warning : Gore, Death Char, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC, Abal-abal, Violence, (plot mengikuti Manga dengan berbagai bumbu AU), Etc~.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-[[ Chapter 2 : Hubungan. ]]-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia... Satu kata yang menyimbolkan suatu tempat, dimana segala hal mustahil bisa menjadi kenyataan dan kenyataan bisa menjadi ilusi. Dunia begitu indah jika dilihat hanya dengan mata tertutup. Tempat dimana kedamaian, kasih sayang, cinta, demokrasi sampai persahabatan menjadi bumbu penyedap keindahan dunia tersebut.

Tapi... Apakah kau tahu? Pada kenyataannya dunia tidak semulus yang tergambarkan, dibalik seluruh kebahagiaan dunia tersimpan sejuta kebohongan dan ilusi yang mengintai setiap gerak gerik dari dalam bayangan.

Mereka... Berbaur dengan manusia, melakukan apa yang dilakukan manusia dari mulai bekerja, sekolah, berteman, dan sebagainya. Penyamaran sempurna menyulitkan manusia untuk menyadari eksistensi mereka karena rupa dan segala kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang manusia lakukan.

Mereka... Adalah predator alami manusia, bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang mangsanya sehingga eksistensi mereka sulit di kenali. Tapi pada akhirnya merekalah yang akan menang! bersenang-senang dengan jutaan tetes darah, memenuhi keinginan untuk menikmati setiap inchi daging segar dan menyesap sedikit demi-sedikit sum-sum tulang kaya protein yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan dihasilkan dari satu makanan penuh cita rasa bernama...

Manusia.

Kaneki merebahkan tubuh letihnya di atas kasur empuk. Pekerjaannya setengah hari ini benar-benar membuat staminanya terkuras habis, karena jumlah pelanggan Cafe yang berkunjung sangat ramai dari mulai pagi sampai siang ini.

"Ternyata tidak buruk juga menjadi seperti ini." Dulu, Kaneki membayangkan kehidupannya sebagai Ghoul akan sangat sulit dan buruk. Namun, pada kenyataannya tidak seburuk yang ia fikirkan. Mungkin hanya dalam dalam segi makanan saja yang membutnya agak kesulitan.

Sebagai mantan manusia, ia tidak ingin memangsa manusia tapi terkadang rasa lapar yang datang dari perutnya memaksa otaknya agar menyerang manusia dan melahap daging makhluk paling sempurna itu.

Kring~

Sebuah Smart Phone putih berdering nyaring mengisyaratkan kepada pemiliknya agar menganggkat panggilan masuk. Kaneki dengan segera merampas alat komunikasi itu dengan tangnnya. Mata kanan yang tidak ditutupi oleh penutup mata, menatap layar Smart Phone itu agak sendu.

Hideyoshi Nagasaki.

Nama pemanggil yang tertera pada layar Smart Phone itu membuat Kaneki mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab panggilan.

Kaneki kembali menaruh Smart Phonenya pada tempat semula. Ia tidak berniat mengangkat panggilan itu. Bukan bermaksud benar-benar mengabaikan, tapi Kaneki hanya takut. Jika ia terus menjalin tali persahabatannya dengan Hide, satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sahabatnya itu akan berada dalam keadaan berbahaya. Karena tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika dunia mereka sudahlah berbeda.

"Maafkan aku, Hide."

Sebuah rasa menyesakan menyeruak dari lubuk hati Kaneki. Meski'pun berat rasanya, namun ia harus mulai menjauhi Hide dan memutuskan tali persahabatan yang telah dijalinnya sejak kecil sampai sekarang.

Mungkin memang terdengar egois, namun ini adalah satu-satunya cara demi menjauhkan Hide dari bahaya.

Karena bagaimana'pun...

Ghoul dan Manusia tidak akan dapat bersama.

"Huh~." Sedikit menghela nafas untuk melonggarkan sesak di dada, Kaneki bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan kembali mengenakan setelan pelayan khas Anteiku. Sedikit bercermin demi merapihkan pakaiannya, setelah merasa cukup Kaneki bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk memulai rutinitas, yang telah ia jalani selama satu bulan ini.

Yah... Selama satu bulan ini ternyata hidupnya memang tidak benar-benar mulus. Contohnya dua minggu yang lalu; pertemuannya dengan seorang Ghoul bernama Shu Tsukiyama benar-benar membuat Kaneki hampir mati. Ditambah tragedi seminggu yang lalu... Saat Ryokou-san ibunda Hinami-chan, terbunuh oleh Merpati membuat Kaneki benar-benar frustasi. Dan lagi-lagi diambang kematian ketika Touka-chan dan dirinya membalaskan dendam Ryokou-san.

Tapi, walaupun kejadian-jadian yang telah menimpanya jauh dari nalar manusia biasa... Kaneki benar-benar bersyukur masih dapat menikmati kopi nikmat buatan meneger, sampai saat ini.

Dan... Naruto.

Ya tentang sebuah kebenaran pemuda sebayanya, yang menjadi pelanggan tetap Anteiku bahkan sangat akrab dengan Meneger dan seluruh karyawan Anteiku. Naruto Uzumaki pemuda dengan rambut kuning cerah setengkuk dan poni panjang yang menutupi mata kanannya itu ternyata adalah Ghoul mata satu sama seperti dirinya.

Clang~

Lonceng yang terdapat di atas pintu masuk bergoyang. Suara bel khas datangnya pelanggan berbunyi. Kaneki yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, memasang senyum ramah sembari mengucapkan salam.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang ke tempat ini." Atmosfir di kedai itu tiba-tiba saja mencekam, ketika pria berwajah garang yang masuk, membuka suaranya. Kaneki mundur selangkah, aura yang dipancarkan pria bertubuh besar itu benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Ada perlu apa sampai Aogiri datang ke tempat ini? Yamori." Touka berucap tidak suka kepada pria berjas putih tersebut.

Saat ini di Anteiku hanya ada Kaneki, dan Touka. Meneger dan Yomo sedang pergi keluar, sedangkan tiga pegawai lainnya juga belum kembali dari jam istirahat.

"Ck, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu gadis kecil. Cepat beritahu aku dimana orang tua bangka itu!"

Betttz!

"Ck, dasar pengganggu!" Tendangan kaki kanan yang dilancarkan Touka dapat dengan mudah ditahan oleh Yamori,. Bahkan Yamori balik menyerang, dengan membanting Touka hingga membentur meja-meja.

"TOUKA-CHAN!" Kaneki reflek menyerang. Namun, pergerakannya harus terheti karena tanpa bisa ia sadari sebuah tangan kekar telah mencekik lehernya.

"Hmmm. Bau tubuhmu seperti wanita jalang itu. Apa kau ada hubungannya dengan Rize?" Kaneki melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka topik hangat wanita bernama Rize, akan kembali muncul ke permukaan. Tiba-tiba saja Kaneki merasa sebuah kekuatan mengisi dirinya. Mungkin dikarenakan nama wanita yang telah merubah total hidupnya kembali dibicarakan? Siapa tahu.

Brakh!

Yamori agak terjungkal ke belakang menerima tendangan tiba-tiba dari Kaneki. Pria yang lebih akrab dengan sebutan Jason itu, tidak pernah menyangka bocah cupu dalam cekikkannya, memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuatnya lengah. "Ck. Boleh juga kau boc-"

Betzz!

Brakh!

Belum sempat Yamori menuntaskan ucapannya ia harus bungkam, saat tendangan Touka menggilas rahang kokohnya. Yamori agak limbung, namun dengan cepat ia dapat membalas serangan itu dengan menendang Touka. Dan membuat gadis Ghoul itu terpental menabrak dinding.

"Kuso!" Kaneki bangkit menerjang Yamori, akan tetapi hal itu malah membuat Yamori menyeringai. Menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil Kaneki mencoba merubah posisi geraknya. Namun, semua terlambat karena sebuah Kagune tipe Rinkaku telah terlebih dulu menembus perutnya dan membuat tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

"Ohok." Darah segar mengalir deras dari luka di perut Kaneki. Ia menahan cairan lengket yang mendobrak mulutnya agar tidak bocor keluar, namun tangannya tak cukup untuk menahan intensitas cairan amis itu, sehingga darah yang membanjiri krongkongannya terpaksa dimuntahkan dan mengotori pakai khas Antaiku, yang bolong di bagian perutnya.

"KUSOOOO!" Touka menembakan duri-duri Ukaku miliknya secara sepontan. Tapi lagi-lagi Yamori dengan mudah menangkis tembakan itu dengan Kagune miliknya yang telah mengganda.

"Burung sialan!"

Ckrak!

Yamori menghentikan aksinya untuk menyerang Touka yang sudah kelelahan dengan Kagune miliknya, saat suara pintu Cafe mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Ano... Sepertinya aku mengganggu aktifitas kalian?" Seorang pemuda pirang diumur delapan belas tahun, tersenyum menyegarkan di ambang pintu masuk yang otomatis membuat Yamori kesal bukan main karena ia merasa diremehkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Na-naruto?" Touka dan Kaneki sweatdrop, karena kedatangan Naruto sangat menggelikan dan seperti orang bodoh yang tidak 'peka' terhadap situasi.

"Gomen, kalau begitu... Aku mohon undur diri." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, bersiap melangkah pergi meninggalkan Anteiku, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa'pun disalah satu kedai kopi distrik 20 tersebut.

Crash!

"Ck, kau fikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja setelah mengganggu kesenanganku? Jangan bercanda denganku bocah!"

"NA-NARUTO!" Touka dan Kaneki melebarkan mata, saat Kagune Jason tiba-tiba saja menusuk perut pemuda blonde itu. Mereka berdua bangkit dan bersiap untuk berlari ke arah Naruto. Namun, Kagune Yamori bergerak liar menghantam Touka dan Kaneki yang belum sempat bergerak, barang sejengkal'pun.

"Ara ara, Jason-san... Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu berlebihan disini."

Crash!

Kagune tentakel agak berduri milik Jason yang memiliki kandungan 5000 sel RC, terpotong dengan mudahnya oleh sebuah Kagune tipe Ukaku berbentuk pedang yang bergelayut manja di bahu kiri Naruto.

"Bukankan ini waktunya untuk menyerah..." Naruto memiringkan kepalannya sampai terdengar suara patah pada lehernya saat ia menengok ke arah belakang dan menatap pria besar itu dengan Kakugan merah menyala di mata kanannya.

"Iya'kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX HB : CW XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Kantor Pusat CCG - Distrik 1 Tokyo, Jepang.

Amon Koutarou, berjalan tenang menyusuri koridor ramai kantor pusat CCG di bangsal 1 kota Tokyo. Tubuh tegap besar namun berisi yang diperoleh dari latihan intensip miliknya terbalut setelan jas formal hitam dengan dasi yang biasa digunakan Investigator Ghoul jika berada di makrkas pusat. Eksfresi wajahnya agak suram tertutup untaian poni hitam dari rambutnya. Ia masih mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ketika Investigator senior yang menjadi pembimbingnya tewas dalam misi pembasmian Ghoul Fueguchi.

Kureo Mado. Partner sekaligus atasan dan pembimbingnya itu... Begitu berharga bagi Amon. Banyak pelajaran dan pengetahuan yang ia dapat walaupun baru beberapa bulan bekerjasama.

Meski sifat pria paruh baya itu yang kelewat 'nyeleneh' namun, Amon tetap menghormati pria itu layaknya orang tua. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan sosok Mado. Baginya... Mado adalah opsesi terbesar dalam pekerjaannya sebagai Investigator. Tapi... Walaupun begitu tetap saja Amon tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seorang Kureo Mado.

Penyesalan terukir di hatinya, kekecewaan mengubah pandangan hidupnya, dan kebencian memantapkan tekatnya untuk menuntut balas kepada Ghoul yang sudah membunuh Partner berhargannya tersebut. Sehaingga ia bersumpah akan membasmi seluruh Ghoul yang menghalangi jalannya.

Namun...

Semua itu runtuh, saat ia bertemu dengan seorang Ghoul unik yang belum pernah ia temui selama ia menjadi seorang Investigator.

Ghoul penutup mata itu tidak seperti Ghoul lain.

Ghoul itu menahan diri entah mengap.

Ghoul itu berkata tidak ingin membunuh manusia atau tidak mau menjadi pembunuh.

Amon sempat tidak mempercayai ucapan Ghoul itu, karena pada dasarnya Ghoul adalah musuh alami, bagi manusia. Namun... Sekali lagi Ghoul itu menangis tersedu-sedu dan membiarkan Amon hidup walaupun kemenangan sudah di depan mata.

"Amon-san." Amon tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menengok ke kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda diumur 18 yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" Pemuda yang memanggil Amon adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Investigator muda yang baru-baru ini mendapatkan promosi sebagai Investigator kelas satu diusia mudanya. Menurut rumor yang beredar, pemuda keturunan klan elit Uchiha yang satu tingkat dibawah Klan Washuu penguasa CCG itu, adalah kandidat yang digonjang-ganjinkan akan melebihi Arima Kishou Sang Grim Reaper.

"Shinohara-san memanggil kita."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menemui Shinohara-san."

"Hn." Setelah jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke itu, Amon dan pemuda raven tersebut berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju kantor penyelidik Special Class Shinohara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XXXXXX HB : CW XXXXXX

.

.

.

.

.

Trank!

Benturan dua Kagune berbeda jenis memekikan telinga layaknya logam yang bergesekan. Naruto melompat mundur menghindari hujaman Kagune Tentakel ungu milik Jason. Dengan reflek yang sudah terasah, Kagune Ukaku berbentuk Tripel Blade's milik pemuda Blonde itu bertahan sekaligus memotong Kagune lawan yang bergerak ganas.

Crash!

Jason kembali dibuat melebarkan matanya, baru kali ini ada yang mampu memotong Kagune kebanggaannya dan itu terjadi dua kali berturut-turut. "Sialan!"

"Heh? Ada apa Jason-san? Apa kau tersinggung, aku memotong tentakel menjijikan itu?" Naruto menyeringai dengan perubahan raut wajah Yamori yang semakin mengeras. "Hmm... Sudah kuduga, kau memang lemah."

"A-apa!" Jason dibuat kehabisan kata-kata oleh pernyataan Naruto. Baru kali ini ada yang mengejeknya lemah! Karena bagaimana'pun dan pada dasarnya ia tidaklah lemah seperti apa yang dikatakan pemuda Blonde itu. "Ck. Hahaha kau benar-benar membuatku marah, brengsek!"

"Oooh~ maafkan diri ini jika membuat anda marah Jason-chan. Tapi... Itu memanglah kenyataanya!"

Kembali Naruto menerjang Jason. Tripel Blade's di bahu kirinya mencoba memotong pria besar itu. Namun, alih-alih memisahkan tubuh lawannya menjadi dua. Kagune tiga pedang merah menyala itu malah memotong meja kasir menjadi dua.

Brakh!

Naruto terpental menerima tendangan Jason tepat di pinggang, tapi ia masih mampu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membentur dengan menjejak dinding, dan bersalto ke depan. "Sudah kukatakan, kau itu lemah Jason."

"BERANINYA KAU BOCAH!"

Gomprang!

Naruto kembali bersalto ke belakang menghindari duri-duri Ukaku yang ditembakan dari arah luar jendela. Ia tahu persis siapa pemilik duri Ukaku itu, namun ia masih ragu apa benar orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Yo. Lama tak berjumpa Naruto." Rambut biru keunguan, sayap Ukaku merah kebiruan layaknya api berkobar, dan wajah yang hampir sama dengan Touka. Kini seorang pemuda diumur 16 berdiri diambang jendela pecah yang beberapa waktu masih memiliki kaca.

"Ayato-kun? Jadi benar kau bergabung dengan Aogiri." Pemuda yang disebut Ayato itu hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan,Naruto.

"A-ayato?!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Touka yang Syok melihat kehadirannya, Ayato berjalan mendekati Kaneki yang kini tengah pingsan. "Jason, apa saja yang kau lakukan, sampai selama ini?" Jason tak menjawab, ia hanya mendecih tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Ayato. "Padahal kau hanya perlu membawa Mata satu ini dan pergi tanpa perlu melawan orang itu." tanpa basa-basi Ayato menangkat tubuh Kaneki dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam karung, sebelum...

"Hentikan itu Ayato. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Kaneki-kun." Tripel Blade's kembali terbentuk dari bahu Naruto. "Walaupun, pada kenyataanya... kau adalah adik kandung Touka-chan.

Wush~

Trank!

Ayato menahan tebasan Naruto dengan sayap Ukaku miliknya. Kembali percikan bunga api bertaburan disana-sini. Tanpa menunggu jeda Naruto melompat ke kiri dan kembali menyerang Ayato, namun Jason sudah menunggu di arah itu dan menahan serangan Naruto.

"Jika kau memang datang ke tempat ini untuk membawa bocah itu, pergilah Ayato. Biarkan aku bersenang-sendang dengan orang ini." Naruto mendecih tidak suka. Ucapan Jason seakan-akan meremehkan dirinya.

"Ck. Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Yamori-san. Kau fikir kau mampu mengalahkanku? Hahaha benar-benar lelucon yang menggelikan dari makhluk penyuka sesama jenis sepertimu." Naruto kembali menyeringai. Raut wajah kesal pria garang itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa sekeras-keranya sekarang. Namun, tidak ada waktu untuk itu, karena di hadapannya kini, dua Kagune tentakel Jason sudah bergerak liar memburunya.

Brakh!

Brakh!

Brakh!

Ghoul mata satu bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu melompat kesana-kemari, menghindari keganasan senjata utama Ghoul milik Yamori. Tapi semua serangan itu tidak ada satu'pun yang mengenainya, karena Naruo dapat menggindari itu semua, selayaknya ia bermain lompat tali.

"Huh? Apa apa Jason-chan? Kenapa seranganmu tidak ada yang dapat mengenaiku. "

"Hahahaha." Seringai di bibir Naruto hilang digantikan raut bingung. "Kau sudah tertipu Naruto."

"!" Selepas ucapan itu, Naruto membelakakan mata karena mengerti maksud Jason. Kini ditempat itu hanya ada Touka seorang, yang tengah pingsan. Sedangkan Kaneki...

"KUSO!"

Sudah hilang dari Anteiku dan dibawa pergi oleh Ayato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Yo~ lama tak berjumpa Minna-san. Kali ini saya kembali membawa chapter 2 dari Fic HBC, yang mana kita ketahui bawhwa chapter kemarin adalah spesial edisi untuk menambah misteri hubungan Naruto dan Kurama. Maaf jika kali ini Wordnya juga masih pendek tapi saya berjanji... Di chapter yang akan datang saya akan menambah jumlah word disetiap Chapter.

Ah satu lagi, maafkan saya yang belum bisa mengupdate fic The DxD dikarenakan kesibukan yang menumpuk dan janji saya yang akan mengupdatenya setelah 10K+ Word. Sejujurnya sih saya sudah menulis chapter 22 sampai 8 K+ tapi eh... Saya malah lebih tertarik dengan Manga One Piece setelah membaca Akhir Arc Dressrosa dan jatuhnya Doffy :v apa lagi chapter kemarin yang benar-benar Kontroversial. Wuiih saya jadi ketagihan sama OP hahaha #Dibacok.

Ah... Malah curhat. Hehehe. Ok akhir kata... Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

Salam Anti-Mainstream!


End file.
